Tubular drilling tools are used in the drilling of boreholes in the ground. These tools may comprise singular tubular housings or tubular housing assemblies which contain a plurality of internal components (e.g., progressing cavity drilling motors). The hydraulic energy of drilling fluids and the mechanical energy of drilling tubulars or downhole drilling tool internal components are inherently present downhole during the drilling process. This power can be harnessed to provide a downhole electrical power generation source.